


Changes

by fhartz91



Series: Need for Speed 'Verse [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Blaine chooses a horrible moment to have a conversation about the future of his and Kurt's relationship.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Need for Speed 'Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/60797
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent 2020 Drabble Challenge prompt 'brake'.

“Oh, Kurt …” 

“Blaine! Oh, God! Blaine! Yes … do that! Just … keep doing that!”

“No. No, wait.” Blaine shakes his head, breaks their kiss. “Darling, put the brakes on.”

“The brakes are on,” Kurt insists, recapturing Blaine’s mouth when he turns his head back towards him. “That’s why we’re not plummeting off the side of the ridge right now. My stellar brakes.”

“That’s … not what I mean. Kurt?” Blaine puts his hands on Kurt’s arms, pushes him back a hair. “I need you to slow down … for a minute.”

Kurt looks down at Blaine from his perch in his lap, the air in the Mustang rapidly cooling around them as the kissing and groping cease.

“What? _Why_?” Kurt asks, tugging his shirt back up over his bare shoulders to keep him warm.

“I need to talk to you.”

Kurt’s eyes pop wide. “ _Now_?” He looks poignantly at their joint state of undress and disarray, ending with his own throbbing erection sandwiched between them - brick red and leaking. “You need to talk to me _now_!?”

“Yes,” Blaine says guiltily. “Now.”

“Well … c-can’t we talk and fuck at the same time?”

“No, darling.” Blaine wraps his leather jacket around Kurt’s shoulders and holds him, trying his best to keep his boyfriend warm while his own warmth seeps away. “I need your attention.”

“But you have my attention!” Kurt whines. “ _Believe_ me!” He lifts up a few inches then sits down, sliding quickly over Blaine’s cock. “You have my attention!”

“Kurt? Please?” Blaine bats long lashes at Kurt, pleading with those ridiculous, puppy-dog eyes of his, and Kurt surrenders, dropping against the seatback behind him.

“Fine! What do you want that couldn’t wait just another thirty seconds, you complete asshole!?”

“How long have we been doing this?” Blaine asks.

“I don’t know.” Kurt sighs defeatedly. “About twenty-three minutes? Not exactly a personal best, but …”

“No. I mean … how long have we been going out?”

“Oh! That.” Kurt looks at Blaine with confusion. “About twelve years? Give or take a day.”

“And aren’t you tired of it?”

“No.” Kurt’s confusion starts to bleed into panic. “Why … why would you be asking me this now? Why would this be the time to bring it up?”

“Because …” Blaine’s gaze drops, needing to break from Kurt’s accusatory stare if he’s going to get the rest of this out “… this is a special place for me. For us. And twelve years? That’s … that’s a long time.” Blaine runs his hands up and down Kurt’s arms from over the leather jacket. “Every time I’ve come up here, it’s because I wanted to change something in my life. And tonight is no different. When we leave this hillside …” He swallows hard and raises his eyes, risks meeting Kurt’s “… I don’t want to do it as boyfriends.”

“Wh---what?” Kurt stumbles over the word, can barely repeat it while his heart slams to a stop inside his chest, the world slamming to a stop around him. “What the …? Blaine!” Hot tears rush down Kurt’s cheeks as if they’d been waiting there this whole time, maybe even for the last twelve years. Waiting for Blaine to realize this isn’t what he wants. Or, at least, admit to it. Otherwise, why would he have waited this long? No man waits twelve years to cement a relationship with someone they claim to love, especially when Blaine always said he'd ask Kurt to marry him after college. But then college graduation came and went, and ...

Kurt fooled himself into thinking that was because their relationship was already cemented. They’d been living as a married couple for so long. Did he really need a ring on his finger? No, he’d decided. As long as he had Blaine, a ring and a ceremony didn’t matter. But now … is all that really over? “How could you!? If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, you can get out right now and walk---!” Kurt raises a hand to shove Blaine back, but before it comes in contact with Blaine’s skin, he feels something else hit his palm instead - something small and hard that his fingers wrap reflexively around. Kurt looks at it, peering at it in the dark, raising it to the moonlight to get a better look. “Wha---what is this?”

“Open it and find out,” Blaine instructs, a sheepish grin on his face.

Kurt takes the object in both hands and pries it open. 

It’s hinged.

It’s a box.

It’s a telltale box, but at this point, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

But the box clicks open, and a smooth, platinum band catches the light.

“I don’t want you to be my boyfriend,” Blaine says while Kurt examines the contents of the box in shock. “I want you to be my fiance.”

“A-are you serious?”

“Absolutely serious.”

“How long have you had this?”

“Honestly?”

Kurt huffs. “No. Lie to me. Of course, honestly!”

Blaine smiles. “Since high school graduation.”

“Are you kidding me!?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“But why … why did you wait this long to give it to me?” Kurt asks, hugging the box, and its shiny captive, over his heart.

“A hundred reasons,” Blaine admits with a sigh. “A hundred _stupid_ reasons.”

“Well … give me one,” Kurt says. 

Blaine nods, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s middle and nudging him closer, hoping he’ll come, which he does, leaning forward and resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder. 

“I knew that I wanted to be with you forever,” Blaine says. “I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you to be my last relationship. But I was your first. And if you wanted to explore other options, you had every right. But by the time I met you, I’d already lost so many important people. People who should have been in my life forever. I couldn’t bear to lose you, too. And I thought …” His voice thins a little, shakes. He clears his throat “… well, I thought that a surefire way of making you leave would be to hold you down. If I asked you to marry me, you might come to realize how little you’ve gotten to experience out of life … relationship-wise. And if you wanted to put us on hold so that you could go do that, I would have. I would have waited. But what if you didn’t want to come back? Or what if … what if you found someone better?”

“Better than you?” Kurt asks with a soft gasp.

Blaine laughs nervously, wipes away a tear. “Yeah. Believe it or not, there might be someone out there …” 

“Oh, sweetheart …” Kurt lays a kiss on Blaine’s collarbone. Then another.

“I couldn’t bear it," Blaine continues. "I really, really couldn’t. I needed you. So much. So I needed you to be sure.”

Kurt lifts his head to look into Blaine’s eyes. They’re watery, shimmer in the dark. Kurt smiles. “And twelve years was your milestone? That was long enough to wait?”

Blaine laughs again. “Yes? I hope?”

“Oh, Blaine. You do realize that, in some states, twelve years means we’re married already.”

“Do you love me?” 

“Yes, I love you.”

Blaine takes the box from Kurt’s hand. Kurt is reluctant to let it go until he remembers Blaine can’t put that ring on his finger until he has it back. 

“Will you marry me?” Blaine asks, slipping the platinum band onto Kurt’s left ring finger.

Kurt closes his hand into a possessive fist the second that ring hits his last knuckle. “Of course, I’ll marry you, you absolute tool.”

“Do I still have to walk?”

“I _should_ make you ...”

“Because you thought I was breaking up with you?”

Kurt frowns, eyes darting down to peek at his rapidly softening cock. “Yeah. For that, too.”

“Well then …” Blaine shifts his weight beneath Kurt, bucking up to show that he’s still hard, still ready to keep going “… where were we?”

“Ha-ha-ha! No.” Kurt launches off Blaine’s lap in the cramped space and starts to dress. “We can fuck anytime. My ass is frozen solid and I have a wedding to plan! Buckle up.”


End file.
